User talk:Nightfern
YAY YAYYYYY! LOL soo am i a Mentor? I know a lot and can share to an apprentice. So can I be a mentor? Thank You. ★Icey★ 23:33, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Decision... Hello, dear Night. I have come to say..I've made my decision. Yes, I will be leaving. Please send everyone that knows me this meassage. Please don't be upset! I really hate the decision, but like I said, I have problems at home. It's been a pleasure to sevre this wiki. I really love it, and deep in my heart I kow I will come back. I will miss you al soo much, and I just want to say *crying* you guys, yes users of WSW, have done so much for me. I rally appreciate it. Maybe once in a while I will stop by and check, but it won't be often. I really, really, REALLY, will miss you guys. I hope you understand. I love you all. Oh, and I just want to say...This Isn't Goodbye....This is Only See-You-Later. [[User:Ottersplash|'This isn't Good-Bye... It's Only See-You-Later...']] 03:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I would like Forest to mentor Leopard for me. Since Cheetah isn't on very much :) Howdy! Hi Nighty! How have you been? I haven't seen you online for a long time! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 13:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Night! Remember Me? Hey Night! Just checking in. It's your old friend RC. I know I said I was gonna start again but things happened at school and one thing led to another and here we are. I think I'm going to start reading the Warrior books again what with it being summer and all. I really hope I get back into them so I can go back on this wiki. I really have missed you guys. And when I say that I say that from my heart they aren't just words. Hope to back soon, for real this time! Your old friend, RC. P.S. I might need a little refresher course and you'll be the first one I ask. I also would like some help on the Cleverheart stories too. Online? Title says it all! =P ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 10:23, June 7, 2011 (UTC) So What To Do Now...? Now don't you die on me Night! I see your open with your name now Sabrina. (Don't kill me!) Will you give me that refresher course like I asked? I really can't remember anything. How's Cloudskye and Ottersplash doing? Also do you have any ideas about Cleverheart's Tale? Glad to be back. Your friend, RC. P.S. I almost missed your message! Remember to leave a heading or it won't give me an alert! RCWriterHo, Ho, Ho! 16:09, June 7, 2011 (UTC) P.P.S. My signature is so old! One More Thing. How do you make a character page? I would like to make one for Cleverheart. Also I tried chararts but I suck at them to put it blatantly. I see the Cloud's taking some offers. Does she do that now? Also I looked at Otter's page after you said she left and I saw that you hate Justin Beiber. I hate him too. xD Also I tried to use your siggie but all of it wouldn't copy to my preferences. I could put all of it in manually but I'm lazy like you. lol That's pretty much it. Your friend, RC. I’m Back!(For Good This Time.) 21:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Storytime with RC! I'm editing Chapter 3 of Cleverheart's Tale right now! Please read and comment I really appreciate your feedback Night! I’m Back!(For Good This Time.) 19:13, June 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Also in recent news I have become addicted to this game! http://www.kongregate.com/games/zanzarino/elements Ooooh! I do everything the hard way. Or used to at least I did everything using wiki code. I like it better then buttons so I don't have template buttons and all that. Also which story do I add it to all of them or the first chapter? Woo! 200 pages! We reached 200 pages! Amazing! I’m Back!(For Good This Time.) 23:28, June 11, 2011 (UTC) OMG RC I was sooo gonna be the one to tell her that. WE HAVE 200 PAGES YEAHHHH! [[User:Forestpaw13|"You were like WOAHHHH]] and we were like woah! And you were like woahhhhh." 00:13, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Did you create this Wiki? If you did, can you tell me how you got the the "You have new messages" box to say "You have new yowls?" I have my own wiki called Warriors FanClan wiki, and I want to know how to make the new messages box say something like that. Thanks, Ivy Page Help How do you rename a page? Also how do you add and image to a page? If you could help that would be awesome. I also saw that you said you would add us to the featured wikis when we got 200 pages. Are you going to do that. If so I'm all for it. But one part of me wants to keep our little community connected like a small family. But I also want the wiki to grow. I’m Back!(For Good This Time.) 16:08, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Birdsong's Charart Since I FanClan Birdsong, can I please make her charart? :3 ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 09:45, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Nightfern i was wondering where i put up a request for the charart thing to become a warrior or something like that you were talking about. Thank You. [[User:Blue Spark|'☘Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark☘']] 17:49, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I will XD Thank you! [[User:Blue Spark|'☘Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark☘']] 17:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Got it. So how's your trip so far? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 00:16, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah.....would you like to see Birdsong's image? I can email it to you. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 04:44, June 20, 2011 (UTC) OMG! Are you on? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 11:16, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Affiliates Hi, Nightfern. Since you're an admin here, I thought I'd ask you. Would you consider having this wikia being Affiliates with mine? > http://thewarriorcatsclanroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/The_Warrior_Cats_Clan_Roleplay_Wiki Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 04:22, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol that's fine, but I was wondering if this wiki would be Affiliates with us; whereas we list you either on our front page (which is currently still in progress in adding another affiliate due to the lack of room) or our Affiliates page, and you'd do the same with us. :) It All Ends (On July 15) 11:33, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Are you on? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 12:07, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Badges Hey Night! What do you think about this wiki having badges. I think it would be cool. Like the 100 edits could be Apprenticeship or something like that and so on. Also, do you like the new wikia editor? To tell the truth I like the old one better. Your friend, I’m Back!(For Good This Time.) 21:48, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Thats ok I'm okay with that.From CloverBlondestar. Also, can I create a warrior cat talk page? Yeah. So like User:CloverBlondestar/warriors talk page. Maybe without spaces? Cool... I am making it now. AH! It won't work!? Please can I just call it Warriors Talk page? Spotlight Request How do you? How do you get a picture approved? Clover THANX 4 ALLOWING ME! Thanx 4 letting me in the charart project! CloverxBlonde The News Hey Nighty! I just saw your blog about WSW being put to the approved spotlight list. Congrats for WSW! =D ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 07:53, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hi. Warriors Share Wiki looks good and I have added it to the approved spotlight list. I will pass along the art, however I cannot guarantee they will use it. -- Wendy (talk) 03:39, June 25, 2011 (UTC) If you're on, IRC? I just wanted to let you know that I won't be here all next week. xD Then I'll be on. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 21:45, June 25, 2011 (UTC) If you're on, IRC, please? [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 14:00, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanx for welcoming me, Nightfern! And I'm making a "What Clan Are You In?" quiz. Is there a way to upload it on here? Okay, thanx! And I saw that thing that your friend, Riverpelt, made for you. It looked pretty cool! How do u make those things? I want one! =D And I'm making a fanfic about what I think might would have happened if Scourge never killed Tigerstar and all the evil cats who died never got killed. Do u think it's an interesting plot? :) Spottedpath90210 16:40, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Nightfern! You know those FanClan Allegiances thing? I wanna create one on there, but I don't know how to do it. Can u please tell me? Sorry, I'm pretty new to all this. =D Okay, thanx! But when I made the page, it wouldn't appear on the FanCl;an thing. Are you online? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:11, June 28, 2011 (UTC) That sucks....✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 07:25, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I haven't replied! Stupid me :P Like my userpage says, I'm cool like that. lol. I love your code. Sorry, I have a habit of "editing". I take peoples' codes. *Is ashamed of self* So.... what do we do? I don't see you on chat [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 22:46, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, Nighty. I see the wiki has grown since I left. I'm proud to know my best friend leads a fine wiki like this. I got some time out of all my misfortune to go on the computer and say hi. Would you mind telling Holly and Forest I said hi? I hope I come back soon, bye. [[User:Ottersplash|'This isn't Good-Bye... It's Only See-You-Later...']] 22:53, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure! :P ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 10:26, July 2, 2011 (UTC) You saved my tail back their, I owe ya one! I'm going on chat! [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 17:22, July 2, 2011 (UTC) hi nightfern! want to meet on the chat? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]100 Edits!! 19:09, July 2, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I'm on chat again!!!! it says you edited 5 minutes ago...hope your still online... [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]100 Edits!! 04:10, July 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hi Night, what the absoulute minimun edits you need to be a mentor? :3 [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]100 Edits!! 04:42, July 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon sure ic an read it. if your still on...chat?? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]100 Edits!! 04:53, July 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Minnowkit She's an arrogant she-cat like her mother, but sweet and loving at heart. Minnowkit is also bossy with her sister. She has a spirit of adventure and often leads her sister into trouble. Over all, Minnowkit wishes to serve her clan the best she can and eventually, become leader! [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 13:20, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Ya on? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:05, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Guess what! Hi Nightfern...Guess what? No, wait, My signature can tell you! Feather200 edits! 05:36, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon That sounds hard O.o [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 15:32, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Duh! I know you have 800 edits, your the first user I went to! [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 15:34, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I should stay with this wiki, until I have like, 1000 edits, besome a mentor, and a senior warrior in every project! By the way, did you like Minnowkit's description? [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 15:41, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :P Of course I'll stay longer than that! [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 16:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about Featherstrem. anyway, While i was looking through some random blanks on my computer, I thought of this little idea: Well, Wildpath made this lineart called Headbump: (see below) http://images.wikia.com/warriorsshare/images/b/bd/Possiblemates.pngAdded by Feathermoon And i belive that this would make a great lineart for the idea of a blank called mates. A mates blank. It would be great and make it easier for users to get to know who is who's mate. this is only a suggestion. ;) Feather200 edits! 02:24, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Wait, I sent the message to cloudy too. Feather200 edits! 03:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh ok. i hope your still online...if you are...chat? Feather200 edits! 03:54, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Lol, for some reasons i'm addicted to buy the warrior cats novels the day they come out (not so much mangas, i only have the graystripe ones) Because I've been reminding my mom for the entire week Oh Crookedstar's Promise comes out on the fifth! and i begged her to let me go to the book store today and buy it. Yea...im already almost done the book and Its only the day it came out! I bought SOTH the day after it came out and Night whispers i think the night it came out :3 Feather200 edits! 06:08, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon NIGHT! Are you there? Hi, i hope your on, i will be on chat ifyour online :) Feather200 edits! 17:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hey im on chat with rainey if your still on Feather200 edits! 02:51, July 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Ok, another random message, I got 100 edits in one day!!!!!!!! im at 300!!!! Feather300 edits! 06:56, July 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Answer-ish Thing No. Mine still has ads. More Answer-ish Stuff I guess so. We could do live chat to make it easier. Haha, Night, it's just doing my job. The ad is really working! [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 16:41, July 7, 2011 (UTC) CHAT. NOW. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 02:51, July 8, 2011 (UTC) NIGHTY! look HERE>>>http://warriorsshare.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Share_Wiki_talk:Adopt_A_User <<_< ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 15:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Here's an example of what I mean: SEE?! THOSE SQUARE THINGS!!! THEY ALWAYS APPEAR!! I EVEN GO ALL THE WAY TO THE FILE PAGE AND THEY STILL APPEAR!!! ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 15:46, August 6, 2011 (UTC) !!Finished!! My fan fic Ravenflght's Adventure is now finished Nightfern! Ravenflight00 18:04, August 6, 2011 (UTC) chat pelase. FeatherMew? 05:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Didn't you say you had to go to bed? o.o FeatherMew? 05:46, August 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Aha, XD nice move there, nightfern. goodnight. FeatherMew? 05:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Duh! :D 14:15, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Awww! Thanks for all the nice things you said about me, Nighteh! I'm sad your not my mentor anymore :') I guess I have to change my friend description about you! ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 17:08, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can I add a songfic page? ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 20:40, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Chat? Feather 22:43, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hey, what's the story with the grass on your user page? Anyway, HOW THE HECK TO YOU MAKE A FREAKING CATEGORY PAGE?!?!?!?!?! ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 22:59, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Heya. Chat? Feather 03:52, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Aw...Darn... Feather 03:56, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Awww, Nighteh! I didn't mean to offend you! But everytime I send you a question, you don't answer most of them :( But look on the bright side, I did send you the same question just in case :D Please don't be mad! Forgive me, I will go punish myself for hurting an epic users feelings. *Goes and punishes herself* ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 15:14, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Are you actually on chat or is it acting up again? Feather 00:12, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon If you're on, chat? 13:18, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Had you given me a few minutes..... I could have fixed the page. Jeez. You're impatient. 20:53, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Umm, sure? 21:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Oi. Y'know, I have the colored version of your page fixed, if you still want it. There were a lot of extra tags that didn't need to be there. 21:05, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Haha, it's not that hard. You really only need to have the colors for each section listed once. You had 'em multiple times. Hey Nightfern, I'm having trouble figuring out this site and how to make things all organized and such. I was glancing around and saw some really neat work. I want to have a galorry and such of my cats in the stories alliences. (Is that ok if I do that?) So yeah, help is needed! Are you on? 14:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC) please?? I need a good siggy tutorial!! do you know of any? if you do please notify me on my talk page with a link to it!! DESPERATE HERE!! Ravenflight00 21:20, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Nighty!! I am having problems with my siggy... i made a new one with your tutoral... i want it to say 'Kiba' and when you press it go to mu user page but it doesn't... it goes to a page that doesn'r excist! and same with the little small writing that says 'the search for a paradise!' HELP!! KibaThe search for Paradise... 21:43, August 12, 2011 (UTC) oh alright nighty! i will try to remember that... i am forgettful sometimes... KibaThe search for Paradise... 22:37, August 12, 2011 (UTC) LOVE MY NEW SIGGY!! NIGHT! can you chat on chat? Feathermoon 22:39, August 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon